


Our Angel

by roseangel013



Series: Ours [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from annoymous on ff.net: How about Tim/Jason/Damian/Dick/Rose where Rose is only theirs.</p><p>There is also a small note for the Money Doesn't Buy Dignity fans at the end of the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: I want to apologize in advance, I didn't do a great job with this installment. I was doing a lot and had to leave and come back alot so, I'm sorry if it's not the best.

Whenever the batboys are around, Rose can never get anything productive done. No matter what she does, she always finds herself away from her work. Always drawn away by one or more of the boys. One moment she'll be in the batcave, working on updating a case file and the next she finds herself laughing and running while train surfing with Dick and Jason or she'll go from working in her office at W.E to sitting in a movie theater, clinging to either Tim or Damian during some horror movie.

She tries to find ways to brush them off as nicely as she can or ignore them, but they always find a way to pull her in. A promise to return her when they are done with whatever they are doing, but usually she is too exhausted afterwards to go back to whatever it was she was doing before. She wonders if they do it on purpose.

Tonight, all four of the boys make it their evening's goal to drag Rose away from the library, where she was curled up on the window seal reading Fifty Shades Darker. Stephannie, like any other bat kid, drug her to see the Fifty Shades of Grey movie the previous weekend, and Rose had to see if the series was anything like the movie. She was on the part where Jack Hyde hit on (more like sexually harassed) Anastasia when the two were alone at SIP before Dick burst through the door, Tim, Jason, and Damian in tow.

Rose doesn't look up from her book at their arrival.

"Angel, you have been avoiding us all week and tonight we're all going out." Dick announces as he sits down in front of the brunette. His tone gives no indication that the brunette has a choice in the matter.

When Rose still doesn't look up, Jason comes over and takes the book out of her hands.

"Jason!"

"Really Ro." He says when he looks at the cover, a mocking tone to his voice. "I hear the movie sucked."

"That's a personal opinion and seeing as though you most likely haven't seen the movie or read the book and heard it from someone else, it's second hand information that holds absolutely no meaning to me. Now give it back." Rose tries to grab the book out of his hand, but Tim steps in her path before she can.

"Don't you want to get out for a while? See something outside a book, computer screen, or stack of files?" He asks, kneeling beside her.

Rose looks down at him with a snort. "Tim, half the time you're doing the same thing, so I don't think you have very much room to talk."

"On the contrary Rosalie," Damian says from his position leaning against the wall beside the window sill with his arms crossed, behind Rose. "Timothy gets out more frequently than you do. Granted he doesn't have much, but he does have more room than you."

Rose rolls her eyes at the youngest of them while Jason and Dick laugh at the statement.

"So what do you say Rose?" Tim asks, taking her hand in his. "Go out with us?"

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Rose finds herself sitting in a booth at one of the most popular clubs in Gotham, watching the boys dance.

Dick is dancing gracefully, flowing with the music while Jason is grinding behind him, holding the older man to his body in a possessive embrace. It is obvious to Rose that if Jason were to walk away or even let the other man go, someone would come in and take Dick from him. Something Rose knows might get them kicked out of the club for when Jason reacts.

Tim and Damian are a bit more subtle with their dancing, but no less seductive. The two dance as though they are connected, moving in almost perfect synchronization and Rose can't help but notice the way they flow is almost sensually seductive.

Actually, when Rose looks back from couple to couple, she realizes they both seem to be dancing in an enticingly seductive manner. Almost as if trying to draw someone in.

Rose isn't the only one who seems to notice this because most of the eyes in the darkly lit room are trained on them. Dick has always been an attention whore and Jason was always one to follow him, regardless of the things Dick is bound to get them into. Tim and Damian are odd though. They have never been the ones to purposefully draw attention to themselves. That puzzles Rose.

Though only for a second, when she thinks about it.

The batboys have previously joined to make a 'robinpile' of sorts. Rose has heard them in one of their rooms occasionally. She actually got a pretty good glimpse of them in one of the safe houses on night after patrol, when she went to patch herself up. No one saw her, but let's just say that was a night she will never forget.

Now it makes sense. They are trying a new approach on seducing each other. Make each other jealous maybe. Or draw in a fifth party. But why invite Rose? She doesn't really need to be there for something like that to work. She must be the designated driver of the evening.

One of them will look up at her every now and then. Maybe to make sure she's still there. Maybe to see if their refills finally came. Seeing as though they have all have at least two beers and a questionable number of shots, Rose told the waitress not to come back with anything that wasn't water, but the boys don't need to know that. Though the looks in their eyes is one Rose can't figure out. Glassy eyes with something else that should be obvious to the kryptonian.

Rose takes another sip of her Shirley Temple, before letting out a sigh. She realizes how many of them she has had while she has been sitting there and wonders if she should get up to pee. She doesn't want them to think she just left them there, but one more look at the dance floor has that thought kicked right out the door to her mind.

She gets up out of the booth and walks down the narrow, spiral staircase, and would have tripped down the final three if she hadn't have fallen into a warm, muscular chest.

"Are you alright?"

"I am so sorry." Rose rushes out trying to step away from the stranger, but not able to due to the strong hold she's in. "I should have been watching where I was going." She blinks twice, processing what was asked of her. "Yeah. I'm good."

"That's good. It would have been terrible for a pretty face like yours to have been harmed in anyway." A deep voice rumbles from the stranger.

Rose could feel blood rush to her cheeks at his comment. She finally looks up at her savior, a tall, well built man with sun kissed golden skin that is much deeper than her own; his hair as red as Roy's. He is wearing an outfit similar to the one Jason has on, except his are loose fitting, but at the same time able to show of his large muscles. His eyes are a grayish blue and they hold a sense of humor to them that makes Rose smile.

"Thank you," she says, pushing her bang out of her face and behind her ear. "I really am such a klutz and should watch wear I am going, but the light is so damn dim in here. I told my friend that I should have worn my glasses, but he said I would look sexier without them, but who looks sexy when they fall because they can't see-" Rose looks back up at the man who seems to just be watching her rant, obviously amused. "I-I'm sorry. I'm probably keeping you from someone with all my unnecessary extra. Thanks again."

Again, Rose tries to back away from the man, but his grip on her doesn't wane in the slightest. "The pleasure is all mine, and I like your unnecessary extra. It's cute; you have a lovely voice." The man says as he lets go of her slightly. "My friends went to go flirt on the dancefloor, so I'm actually free right now." He looks over at the crowd of bodies swaying, obviously searching for his friends and Rose can't help but do the same.

Dick and Jason are still clinging to each other, the only difference being Tim and Damian seem to have moved closer to them to the point where Dick can stick his hand in Damian's back pocket, and Jason can shove his tongue down Tim's throat.

They are obvious to the lustful and envious stares from the people around them. Rose can't help the sigh that escapes her lips. She never really wanted to come out, but they pick and pull at her until she gives only to have the leave her on the sidelines. The least they could do is ask her if she wants to join in.

Maybe she wants to feel Dick's hands on her hips as Jason grinds on her from behind. Or maybe she wants to know what Tim's tongue tastes like as it pushes past her lips, caressing hers as Damian plants warm, wet kisses all over her neck.

A voice from her right brings Rose out of her thoughts. "My name's Jake, by the way."

"Oh," Rose gets a little closer so he can hear her better over the new, louder beat. "Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose."

"Well Rose, I saw you sitting by yourself up there and since your friend's seem to be more intrigued with each other and not someone as amazing as yourself, I was wondering if I could give you some company."

"That would be awesome. It would keep me from leaving their asses here, but can you hold on a second? I have to go to the bathroom first." Rose switches places with Jake and points behind her, slowly walking backwards in that direction.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you at your table." He says and Rose gives him a smile as she nods and turns to head towards the restrooms.

* * *

When Rose comes out of the bathroom, she has a brand new state of mind. She saw a couple making out on the bathroom sink and heard another in one of the stalls. It made her realize something.

She is tired of waiting on the sidelines. She thinks that the boys are right. She needs to have a little fun, and what better way than with a handsome stranger. He don't know her problems and she doesn't know his, so there won't be any extra coaxing than necessary, like with Dick or Jason earlier.

Rose walks back up her table, where Jake is watching the dance-floor, much like she was earlier that evening.

"Dance with me." She says with a flirtatious smile.

"I thought we gonna talk." He says, though he doesn't look like he minds. "Keep you company?"

Rose lets out a light, airy laugh as she takes a seat in the booth right next to him, getting close enough to whisper in his ear. "You and I both know that we can get to know each other just as well down there." She gestures to the dance floor with her head though her eyes never drifted from Jake's. "Maybe even better."

When Rose pulls back, Jake's eyes shine dark with arousal. "Then by all means, lead the way."

Rose's smile widens and she scoots out of the booth with Jake in tow; the two descend the stairs and make their way through the crowd to the center of the dance floor as Demi Lovato's Aftershock. She gracefully slips past couples without disturbing those who seem to be entranced by the song, so caught up and in their own worlds.

When she finds a spot, Rose turns to face Jake and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him out of the way and into a comfortable lets out a started gasp when she gets bumped into from behind, causing her to fall flush against Jake.

"Sorry," A blond girl says, who is holding another brunette around her waist so that her back is flush against her front. She also seems to be the one who stumbled into Rose. "My girlfriend is kinda out of it right now."

Rose simply flashes a quick, forgiving smile and an "it's fine," over her shoulder, before returning her attention to the man in front of her. She blinks twice, squinting her eyes a bit, before she smiles a devious smile and before Jake can process the look, Rose is copying the same position the blond and brunette were previously in.

"I like this way better," Rose says as she slowly grinds her ass into Jake's slowly hardening cock.

This causes the redhead to let out a low moan and wrap one of his arms tightly around the brunette's waist, while his other hand drifts down her abdomen, to the button of her black shorts.

"Me too," He whispers huskily in her ear before his hand slips below her shorts and past her panties to cup her. Rose lets out a small whimper and her knees jerk and now she knows why he chose to hold her so tight.

As Demi's voice fades out, the intro to Gimme More fades in to take its place, and Rose wonders if she and the DJ are on the same mental plane. As the music speeds up a beat, so do Jake's fingers, which are pumping in and out of Rose at a steady pace, causing the girl to mewl and squirm against Jake's crotch; she has to wonder what the two of the looks like.

Sure, they aren't the only ones there having such a private moment in so public a club, and it is more likely than not that there are eyes on them right now.

Actually, when Rose cracks her eyes open, not even remembering closing them, she can see a couple to the right of her -two boys- one in his late teens and another in his early twenties; the older boy has his hands down the front of younger's pants, much like Jake has her now. Both of their eyes are at half mast, gazing at her and Jake with lustfully as the younger continues to moan, though Rose cannot hear the sound over the music, but the brunette can't tell if the gaze is directed at them or is a residual effect from their own actions. Rose, in turn, winks at them and lets out a particularly embarrassing whine when Jake found her sweet spot.

"Are we getting to know each other well enough yet?" Jake chuckles into Rose's ear and all she can do to reply is moan desperately.

She can feel herself getting close. It's pooling in the pit of her stomach and all she needs is a firm push and the she…

"Hey!" A voice calls from behind the two and the warmth and pressure pressed up behind her and Rose whines at the loss. She's a bit disoriented, but the more she takes in her surroundings, the more coherent she becomes and it's then she sees who it was that pulled them apart.

"What's your damage man?" Jake yells, pushing Jason off him. Dick is standing directly behind him, glaring at Jake profoundly. Rose is about to step in and demand what the hell they are doing, when Tim and Damian stood in her way, keeping her from interfering.

"Tim, Dami, move." Rose demands, attempting to push her way past the two men. But the two simply look at her impassively, neither doing a thing to get out of her way, before returning their attentions to the two eldest Robins.

"Your hands on her, that's our  _damage._ " Jason growls taking a threatening step towards Jake.

Jake looks from Rose behind Tim and Damian and back to Jason and Dick, something seems to click in his head, causing him to put his hands up in defense and back away. "Ok, I get it. I don't want any trouble." He looks up and sees who Rose assumes is one of his friends from earlier behind Dick and makes his way past the two eldest Robins, but not before whispering something between Dick and Jason that is drowned out by the music.

Rose attempts to follow Jake, calling out for him to "stop" and "wait a minute", and she makes it past the first line of Robin defense, but is again stop by the second. "Are you guys serious?"

Jason and Dick look between each other, having a silent conversation that Rose is too upset to decipher or care about, before Dick grabs her arm and pulls her towards a side exit of the club, the other three following close behind them.

Once the five of them are in the alley on the right side of the club and the door clicks shut behind them, Rose snatches her arm out of Dick's hold, much to the older ebony's chagrin, and she turns to face the four of them. "What the fuck was that?" She yells, not caring if the people on the street can hear her.

"That's an excellent question." Dick monotones, folding his arms over his chest with an annoyed expression on his face.

"The four of you dragged me out of the manor, which I was fine in by the way, made me come out with you, only to leave me and have the time of your lives in there, feeling each other up and turning on the whole club. That was your plan right? And I was just your designated driver for when it was all over and you had your fifth party to take back and fuck at the manor or wherever the fuck you planned on going, am I wrong?" Rose doesn't give anyone a chance to reply before she continues. "Then I finally get up and do something, have a little fun, which is one of the other reasons why you brought me, am I wrong again Dick? Only to threaten and scare Jake away, and for what? How much sense does that make, huh? I am not your girlfriend, yet the four of you are treating me as though I belong to you!"

"You do!" Jason yells, cutting Rose off from the rest of her rant. She flinches back, though not from fear, but from shock. "You do belong to us Rose, whether you want to or not!"

Rose blinks a few times, trying to process Jason's words before her confusion is replaced with anger.

"How the hell do I belong to you? No," Rose takes a threatening step closer to the second Robin. "What the hell gives you the right to decide who I do and don't belong to? What the fuck makes you think I belong to you when all you ever do is drag me around or leave me places?"

Jason is about to retaliate, when Tim takes a step in front of him, cutting him off. "Fear." That really confuses Rose, because what the hell do they have to be scared of?

"The fear of rejection." Damian clarifies, coming to stand beside Tim. "We want you and we were scared of how you might react."

"Anytime we saw you with someone else it sort of brought out primal instincts. Hence the almost fight in the club." Dick adds. "As for the leaving you part…"

"Teasing, to put it simply." Jason says calmly, seeming to have regained his control. "We wanted you to see what you could have. What it could be like with us. Everyone else's attention who we got," he shrugs. "Well, we're just that hot."

Rose stands and looks from one of them to the others, processing everything.

All of that was for her and she didn't even notice. Sure, she's not a detective like Tim or Bruce, but she isn't oblivious. At least not that much. And she can't deny that she the has feelings for them, 'cause who doesn't?

She knows all of them on a personal level as well as a professional. She has saved and been saved by each of them twice at the least. She goes on patrol with Robin and Red Robin on a weekly basis; helps out Red Hood every now and the. Hell, she and Tim go out for coffee every Wednesday and dinner with Dick Thursday's.

It would make sense for her to be with the four of them. She narrows her eyes before looking back at the boys. "Two is a couple, three is fun, four is a party, but five is overkill. I would make it awkward."

At that statement, Rosalie receives four bat glares.

"You are ours and no one else's and you pretty much just agreed with that dumbass comment." Dick says as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. Rose is surprised at first and is about to pull away when she feels lips on the back of her neck and hands in the back pockets of her jeans, squeezing her ass nicely.

She can see Tim to her left and feel Damian on her right, which means Jason is behind her. She lets out a pathetic whimper when she feels someone's hands slip past the front her her shorts and underwear, cupping her like Jake did earlier. Except this time, the hands are bigger and seem to know that they are doing, like they know what Rose  _wants **(like)**. _ And Rose can't tell whether she should be impressed or pissed.

All the hands roam and touch places Rose didn’t even know she like being touched. She is wants to completely succumb, to have them all. Just…

“Hey! Is everything alright over there?” A voice calls out somewhere behind the group. Rose tries to turn and answer when Dick beats her to it.

“Everything is fine. We were just leaving.” He says calmly, though not taking a step away to follow through on the statement.

“Miss?” The voice says to her directly.

It’s then that Rose gets a chance to see who interrupted them when Jason and Tim step back out of the way. The voice belongs to a female police officer in her mid twenties, by the looks of it; a concerned expression accompanied with her cautious stature. Rose can’t say she blames her, with her being the only girl surrounded by four men and the whimpers she was making most likely sounded scared more than aroused from a distance.

“I am fine.” Rose puts her arms over Dick’s and Damian’s, which are still around her waist, since they don’t make a move to let go when she attempts to take a step towards the cop. “I wasn’t feeling well and my brothers were just making sure I was alright, but I’m fine not. Too much to drink I guess.” Rose adds a laugh to help be more convincing.

Though the woman, Blackman her name tag said, looks slightly unconvinced, she does walk away a few moments later with a ‘make sure she gets home okay’ to the boys, who nod.

“So Angel,” Dick says when Officer Blackman is gone.

“Be ours?” Damian adds.

Rose squirms her way out of the boys hold, leaving them confused and staring after her. As she walks backwards towards the mouth of the alleyway, she calls. “Make it official at my place.” She turns and runs out of the alley, laughing, before the boys have a chance to reply, though she can hear the sound of running footfall behind her, urging her to run faster and get there sooner so she could indulge in everything they have to give her. **  
**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I might give Our Angel a follow up chapter, so here it is.

The weeks following the night at the club are simply riveting for Rosalie. She still does the same things she did with the boys before, now it’s just the fact that she has a name for what is they do, and the endings are all altered.

When she, Damian, and Tim went to the movies before, it was an excuse to get out of the office on a Friday night. Now she can call it an actual date. She holds their hands through the movie and on the way out. They share sweet, innocent kisses here and there, and at the end of the night, they go to the closest of their apartments.

From there on out, the kisses go from sweet and innocent pecks and nips, to rougher, more possessive sucks and bites. The following morning she normally has so many bumps and bruises that she can’t leave without covering her entire body in concealer.

Who knew the two, more silent and observant Robins would be the roughest of the bunch?

Jason and Dick are actually quite the opposite of the youngest.

When the three of them go out, whether it be train surfing, bike racing, or building hopping, the night always ends on a gentler note than with Tim and Damian. Don’t get Rose wrong though, she loves it rough just as much as she loves a slower pace, it’s just interesting seeing the boys take on opposite roles.

* * *

 

Those nights when Rose, Damian, and Tim stay back in the office has to be one of those nights that are better now.

She loves it when Damian pushes her up onto his desk–depending on which office they use for their break–and pushes his tongue deep inside of her, the thick and powerful muscle working her open for his, thicker, more powerful cock, all of her clothes already forgotten on the floor, while Tim rids himself and the younger man of their shirts, only unbuckling the belts and popping the buttons on their pants, but otherwise leaving them in place.

Rose never sees the fairness in them getting to keep on most of their clothing while she ends up stripped down to absolutely nothing.

When Damian finally deems her ready, he pulls back and replaces his tongue with the head of his cock at her entrance; Tim doing the same at her mouth.

When they do finally fuck into her, they are in perfect synchronization the whole way through, with both brutal speed and power. And by the end of it all, Rose is usually still splayed out on Damian’s desk from exhaustion while he and Tim type and discuss mergers over her; when they take another break, they switch positions.

* * *

 

Those nights after Phoenix and Nightwing have assisted the Red Hood in whatever he has gotten himself into, they end up on a roof top somewhere with Rose squished between both vigilantes, Jason behind her with his back pressed against the wall of a roof and Rose’s pressed against his front, and Dick with his chest practically glued to the brunette’s with how close they are, are also better now.

Three of Dick’s–normally slick with Jason’s spit–fingers pump into Rose’s pussy at a slow, patient pace, opening her up for him, while two, soon to be three, of Jason’s–normally slick with Dick’s spit–fingers do the same for himself with her asshole.

Both of them are moving at a pace that goes against their normal personalities–their paces are, like the two youngest Robins’, synchronized–for the fact that Jason is normally impatient and rough whenever he does something, and Dick is always quick and joking about whatever he does. But right now, Dick is patient and caring as he kisses her when he sees the small spark of pain in her eyes when Jason pushes his third and final finger into her; Jason is calm and gentle when he and Dick pull their fingers out and replace them with their cocks.

Dick looks into Rose’s eyes, silently asking for permission. He breaks eye contact with her to look into Jason’s when he gets her approval to go, and the two stare on at each other passionately when they finally push into their brunette and moan at the hot, tight pressure surrounding their manhoods.

When Dick and Jason thrust into Rose, it isn’t like with Tim and Damian. It’s a different kind of love making, and Rose doesn’t have a preference as to what she likes, because she anticipates all of the boys’ changes in personality when she is with them.

When Rose’s climax hits her, she feels both her channels clench and fill with Dick and Jason’s essence. Her legs, which have wrapped so tightly around Dick’s waist, loosen along with the grip her hand has in Jason’s hair. She would almost feel bad, except for the fact that the bite he put on her neck is probably just as painful. Though not a bad kind of pain. A pleasurable kind that is welcome.

When her feet hit the ground, gravity pulls her body with them, or would have if it hadn’t have been for two pairs of arms to catch her before she can fall very far.

Nights like those typically end with Jason and Dick helping her back to the safe house, or whosever apartment they are closest to, and ends off with a good, warm shower that the trio squeezes into and sweet, ravishing kisses that lead from that same shower all the way to the bed, where Rose can still feel them when she falls asleep.

* * *

 

Those special nights when the five of them end up in someone’s apartment or safe house together, have to be Rose’s favorite. She doesn’t get a chance to be with all four Robins very often, so when she does, she savors it.

They all find time every now and then to just hang out, most of the time watching a movie. Maybe during said movie, someone gets grabby and someone else initiates the kiss; the next thing Rose knows, she is on the king size bed, which is obviously too small for so many people, but they seem to make it work.

For the sole reason that Damian and Jason are the most possessive, they get either of her holes first. Rose is on all fours at the center of the bed with Jason jackhammering into her pussy underneath her and Damian doing the same to her asshole from behind. She is alternating between handjobs and blowjobs with Dick and Tim, who are kneeling above her making out.

The room is full of skin against skin and the slurping sound made whenever Rose swallows down and gags slightly when Tim or Dick’s dick hits the back of her throat. When she pulls off Tim after having him so deep in her throat that she was able to lick his balls once, there is a thick line of precome and saliva connecting from his dick to her lips, and when it finally breaks, a pieces of it lands over Jason’s open mouth, causing the man beneath her to groan in arousal. It’s a sound that comes from deep within his chest and causes the brunette to shiver.

“Come here Angel,”

Rose can’t help but follow through on the order because it sounds so hot coming from Jason. She leans down and kisses him with fervor and enthusiasm. Above her, she can hear Tim and Dick encouraging the two on; Damian simply bends over so his chest is flat over her back, his thrusts decreasing in speed, but increasing in depth and power, causing the brunette to moan an almost slutty sound into Jason’s mouth, causing said man to also deepen his own thrust to get her to make the sound again.

She can feel Damian’s smirk on the back of her neck when her hips stutter on their backwards motion into his own. She knows now that they are all close, and increases her speed on pumping the pulsating cocks in her hands.

Sooner rather than later, Tim comes and it is a shock to Rose, because the only warning she has is a quick stutter and pulse, then she feels the warm splash of his cum cover the side of her face. Upon seeing this, Dick comes straight down her throat with a guttural groan, something Rose is a bit more prepared for. She opens her throat up as much as she can to allow easy passage down, before pulling off and smiling up at Dick and Tim, her hands still working them through the final spurts of their orgasms.

Jason is next to come, his hands squeezing Rose tight enough to leave brutal marks in the morning. He continues to thrust into her until he has nothing left to give, and his cock begins to soften. Which is when the last of them goes, Damian’s cum filling her and adding to the other Robins’ nicely. Rose’s belly swells a bit as his orgasm tampers off and she can’t help but bring her hand to her stomach to feel the small change.

Her friend’s don’t like the feeling of come inside them, but when Dick and Jason and Tim and Damian all come inside her, there’s no feeling in comparison. Having all of their essences inside her is a feeling she loves more than anything. Something she actually anticipates when they get together like this.

She doesn’t realize that she has reached her own peak until she feels the after effects of it on her body. For a second she sways a bit, before she feels hands on her, bringing her up and off of Jason, his and Damian’s cocks sliding out of her, the feeling causing her to shiver. She feels a wet cloth against her face, then soft cotton on her back and then her lower half, up to her naval, before she feels arms wrap around her. So many arms, so much love and warmth. It’s comforting and welcome.

She doesn’t know who is where, but she feels that all her boys are present because everyone is always able to touch her when she sleeps. It’s a wonderful feeling, and she has to remember to talk to them about seeing each other more. Maybe they can even move in together. That would be fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I thought it was going to be, but I finish it in one day. Forgive me if it seems a little weird, the thought for every section was weird and didn’t correspond with the others. I did my best though. Also, I reread the first installment to Our Angel and saw all the errors and fixed them. Anyways… R&R, it helps. Thanks again guys!
> 
> A/N FOR MONEY DOESN’T BUY DIGNITY FANS: The polls are in and it looks like Versions 1 and 3 are tied, so I guess I am going to have to figure out how to mash them up. That actually sounds like fun to me. I’m not sure when I am going to have the next chapter posted, but it should be sometime soon. Any other comments or questions, you know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really didn't like the ending because it was so abrupt, so I decided to add an actual ending, though there still may be a follow up chapter if you guys tell me you want one.


End file.
